


i'm falling for you

by Yersina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Skateboarding, Summer Vacation, college for minho but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: As he’s rounding the corner at the end of the street, getting ready to head back to his house, Jisung's attention snags on a dark figure crouched next to a house.Intruder?he thinks for approximately half a second before his skateboard runs up onto the grass lawn and he flies straight into a bush.By the time he’s fought his way out of the bush with copious flailing and yelling, he’s red-faced and ready to die from embarrassment.God, please strike me down here and save me from myself,he thinks despairingly, picking leaves out of spaces between his elbow pads and patting dust out of his shirt and pants.“Uh, are you okay?” Jisung chokes and whirls around, coming face to face with the dark intruder who’s really not so much a dark intruder and more an ethereally beautiful boy wearing a black t-shirt and cradling a cat in his arms.“I’m—yes,” is all he manages to squeak out before the boy tilts his head to the side curiously and Jisung’s throat closes up.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> starting on my second [minsung bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) card!! prompts: skater boys, au - high school, pets/animals, summer vacation

Jisung stares at the strip of concrete in front of him with determination. Never mind the fact that it’s inanimate—if he stares hard enough, it’ll bow to his will. “You know, riding the skateboard will be easier if you, y’know. Get _on_ the skateboard.” Chan’s amused voice breaks through his concentration and Jisung rounds on him immediately.

“Hyung, _shhhh._ You’re ruining my concentration.”

“Your… concentration to… not ride the skateboard?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “You think you’re so funny, don’t you? No, you don’t understand.” He gestures expansively at the area in front of them, which largely consists of Jisung’s driveway and some unruly grass. “You have to wrestle the concrete to your will. You have to show it who’s the boss before getting on the board. Only then can you master the art of skateboarding.”

“I’m pretty sure you master the art of skateboarding by skateboarding,” Chan says with a snicker. “If I had to commune with the ground every time I wanted to ride my skateboard, I’d never get anywhere.”

“The words of a true amateur.” Jisung adjusts his elbow pad nervously. “You’re—you’re sure that I’m not going to, like, die, right?”

Chan sighs and pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. “I’m not saying that you’re not going to get hurt, but I think you’ll find it worth it, ‘Sungie. Besides, you’ve been asking me for skateboarding lessons for the past five years.”

“And it’s _your_ fault for waiting this long to teach me,” Jisung says, shoving Chan in the side and watching vindictively when Chan staggers to the side and clutches at his ribs. “How dare you go to college so far away and leave me here alone among the plebians?” 

“I’m sure Felix will be flattered to know that you called him a plebeian.” 

Whoops. “I mean, not _him,_ clearly.” Seungmin, maybe. Hyunjin definitely. 

“Uh huh,” Chan says, unimpressed. “Well, we’re wasting daylight,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Either get on the board or let me go inside where I don’t have to stand in direct sunlight.” He nudges the skateboard on the driveway in Jisung’s direction. 

The ball of nervousness that has been sitting pretty in the back of Jisung’s mind suddenly unwinds and becomes a tangled mass pressing against his lungs. What if he falls off? What if he scrapes his leg? What if Chan laughs at him? Chan wouldn’t laugh at him, but what if he _does?_ “Right. Getting on the board. I’m… going to do that.”

“Any time now.” Jisung shoots Chan a glare. Chan puts his hands up and backs up a few steps, but Jisung is still keenly aware of his presence behind him. 

Jisung takes a deep breath and stares at the skateboard in front of him. When he’d first gotten the promise from Chan to teach him how to skateboard, he’d been so convinced that it’d help him look cool and to be completely honest he’s still clinging to the mental image of riding a skateboard down the sidewalk with a leather jacket and sunglasses, but now he’s also faced with the very real threat of falling on his face and spraining something.

“Y’know, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Chan says, sounding concerned. “No one’s going to make fun of you for not riding a skateboard.”

No, but _Jisung_ will know and _Chan_ will know, and that’s enough motivation for Jisung to put a foot in the middle of the board. Which he already knows is not right even before Chan sucks in a quick breath like he’s wincing and bracing for impact, so Jisung quickly adjusts it until it’s at an angle and lined up with the screws on the surface of the board. 

He can do this. 

Probably. 

He suddenly feels every single one of his seventeen awkward teenage years as he attempts to work up the courage to pick up his other foot from the ground and propel himself down the driveway. Every single tiny crack in the driveway, every divot makes itself known to Jisung’s eyes, each one a possible place where Jisung can go sprawling.

He can do this.

(Probably.) 

He takes another deep breath and hesitantly lifts his foot off the ground, pushing himself along slowly. It’s—awful, to say the least, since Jisung can tell he’s going nowhere near fast enough for this to be effective, but at least he’s moving! There’s progress!

His next kick is a little more forceful and his bumpy journey becomes slightly more smooth and Jisung is _ecstatic._ There’s wind ruffling the little hair that peeks out from his helmet, the world next to him is—not exactly whizzing by, but at least moving, and he feels like he’s actually skating. He’s so excited, in fact, that he forgets that he should _keep_ pushing himself forward or better yet, _stop,_ and instead turns his head just slightly to yell at Chan and somehow immediately gets a wheel snagged in a crack and goes sprawling onto the grass.

It’s not until he’s lying on the ground, blinking up at the blue sky that he remembers all of Chan’s lessons on how to fall correctly. “Oh my god, Jisung, are you okay?” Chan’s panicked voice leaks into his awareness and moments later, Chan’s silhouette is blocking out a corner of his vision. “I should’ve started you somewhere where there’s less cracks, sorry. You were doing great up until then, though.”

Jisung stares up at the sun and wonders about balancing his dislike of any kind of exercise against that very brief moment of sheer excitement while he was on the board. “Let’s do that again.”

* * *

Jisung pushes off against the ground a few times before pulling his foot off the ground, skating leisurely through his neighborhood streets. It’s such a perfect day to be outside, blue sky and yellow sun shining. If only it wasn’t so goddamn hot. 

He’s managed to drag himself out of his house every day for the past two weeks to practice skateboarding, and he thinks it’s paid off—he’s not sure how much he trusts his mom’s opinion on how cool he looks, but she has assured him several times that he has a ‘very cool vibe, don’t worry, sweetie’. He’ll take it.

As he’s rounding the corner at the end of the street, getting ready to head back to his house, his attention snags on a dark figure crouched next to a house. _Intruder?_ he thinks for approximately half a second before his skateboard runs up onto the grass lawn and he flies straight into a bush.

By the time he’s fought his way out of the bush with copious flailing and yelling, he’s red-faced and ready to die from embarrassment. _God, please strike me down here and save me from myself,_ he thinks despairingly, picking leaves out of spaces between his elbow pads and patting dust out of his shirt and pants.

“Uh, are you okay?” Jisung chokes and whirls around, coming face to face with the dark intruder who’s really not so much a dark intruder and more an ethereally beautiful boy wearing a black t-shirt and cradling a cat in his arms. 

It’s a small neighborhood, so Jisung’s sure that he should’ve seen this guy around at some point if he lived here, but his memory isn’t dragging up anything of this intimidatingly cute boy who he absolutely, 100 percent, without a doubt would’ve remembered if he’d ever seen him before. “I’m—yes,” is all he manages to squeak out before the boy tilts his head to the side curiously and Jisung’s throat closes up. 

“If you say so.” 

Jisung breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that that’s the end of that, but then the boy _starts to lean closer_ and Jisung panics for absolutely no reason other than that someone that pretty shouldn’t be getting so close and jerks back so quickly that he has to windmill, trying to regain his balance. “Oh, f—” A strong grip on his arm steadies him and Jisung has the acute sensation of crumbling into dust from sheer embarrassment. Unfortunately, the heat in his face and the amused smile on the boy’s face tells him that he is still very much alive. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Didn’t hit your head or anything?” 

“Nope, totally fine, the brain damage was there before,” Jisung mumbles under his breath. His heart flutters traitorously when the cute boy lets out an equally cute laugh.

“Sorry about startling you before.” The boy hoists up the tabby cat in his arms. “Doongie got out of the house again but this time I got her from under the porch before she could run off.” He makes a victory pose, and he’s so photogenic that Jisung’s pretty sure he could take a photo right now and sell it to be the front page on any magazine.

“That’s, uh, good.” The cute boy somehow doesn’t take Jisung’s colossal inability to functionally speak with people as a deterrent from further communication, so Jisung fumbles for another line of conversation. “You live here?” he asks and immediately wants to hit himself in the head because the boy literally said so himself not ten seconds ago.

“Yeah, my parents moved here like last year, but I was off at college and didn’t actually come back until this summer.” That explains why Jisung has never seen him around. “You?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jisung squints behind the boy and points to the corner of a rooftop that he can see in the distance. “I’m that house,” he says, before realizing that that’s probably the least helpful piece of information he could possibly give. “Uh, Number 14.”

“Oh, cool. I’m—well, you’re here,” the boy says with a laugh, gesturing at the number 25 tacked to the top of the house. “Lee Minho, at your service.”

“Han Jisung.” There’s a brief pause where Jisung pretends that he isn’t currently drowning in awkwardness and stares at a dandelion growing out of the sidewalk. This is a natural break in the conversation, right? Should Jisung excuse himself now? Or should he wait for Minho to do it?

“So you’re out of school for the summer?” Jisung nearly gives himself whiplash looking up at the question. 

“Y-yes,” he stutters, caught off guard. “Back to school in two months, yay.” He cheers tonelessly and pats himself on the back mentally when Minho lets out a snort.

“The struggle of students everywhere,” he agrees before shifting Doongie in his arms and holding his hand out for a high five. Jisung briefly panics, wondering if he should take off his gloves before worrying if he’s already dawdled long enough and wow, Minho has probably been waiting with his hand sticking out in the air for a long time already—he reaches out and gives Minho the high five. “You in your last year?”

Jisung hesitates, because this is a _college_ student who’s super cute and super cool and standing on the sidewalk with a cat in his arms and Jisung is just a high school student who literally just skateboarded into a bush in front of him, but he might as well go for broke. “Of high school, yeah.”

Minho sucks in a sympathetic breath through his teeth. “Yikes, that’s a hard year. Good luck, dude,” he says, holding his hand out for another high five and Jisung doesn’t hesitate this time. Doongie meows indignantly at being jostled so much and Minho tickles her chin as an apology. “Oh, sorry, she’s not the happiest camper right now.”

“Nah, you’re good, she’s still cute even when she’s a little mad.” Jisung reaches out a hand and lets Doongie smell him before he strokes her head. “Such a cute cat,” he coos at her, before the realization that petting someone else’s pet without asking if it’s okay is probably some sort of social faux pas breaks like a freezing cold water balloon over his head. “Oh shoot, sorry,” he backtracks, retracting his hand like it’s been burned. 

“Hey, it’s always nice to meet a fellow cat-lover,” Minho says, grinning. “There are too many dog people out there.”

Jisung doesn’t mention that he likes dogs just as much as he likes cats. “Yeah, definitely.” 

Before Jisung has the time to worry about what to say next, Minho shifts Doongie yet another time and waves her paw at Jisung. Jisung, like the strong, silent man he is, melts into a puddle at the sight. “Goodbye, Jisungie-oppa,” he says in a high-pitched voice, bouncing Doongi up and down like she’s a plushie. Jisung laughs at the distinctly fed up expression that only cats can do so well. “I have to go inside now before I overheat.”

“Bye bye Doongie-ah,” Jisung says, bending down so he can wave at Doongie. “Try not to run out of your house again, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Minho says in a normal voice, looking up at the sky like he’s asking for patience. “She’s the rambunctious one.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full then.” 

“Yeeeeep.” Minho gives him a smile and one last, human wave. “Come by some time and I’ll introduce you to the rest of my cats,” he says, taking a step back toward his house. “See you later, Jisung!”

Jisung waves, bewildered, and wonders if that was a genuine offer or just one of those meaningless pleasantries that people say without really meaning. He hopes it’s genuine—the cat really was quite cute. _But the boy was cuter,_ his mind adds unbidden. _Say something helpful for once,_ he replies. “Yeah, see you.” 

Minho turns around and heads back into his house, giving Jisung one last wave through the open door before closing it. Jisung stares down at his skateboard for a long moment, processing everything that just happened in the past few minutes. “Did that really just happen?” he asks out loud and pinches himself on the arm just to be sure. “Ow.”

“By the way!” comes a shout from _absolutely nowhere_ and Jisung nearly falls over again trying to find its source. It takes him a harrowing ten seconds to find Minho laughing at him through the open window of his living room, holding the curtain aside with one hand and propping the other up on the windowsill. “You’ve got something right—” He holds up a hand over the top of his head— “here.”

Jisung blindly reaches a hand up and pulls out a leaf from between the slits of his helmet. He’s pretty sure that between the summer heat and the force of his blush, he’s going to overheat and collapse on the sidewalk. What a way to go. “Um, thanks!” he says, raising his voice uncertainly. 

Minho shoots him a thumbs up before leaning out of the window again. “Seriously dude, come meet my cats at some point!” He holds up another cat for demonstration, this one a grey tabby instead of the orange one from before. “I’ll be waiting for you!”

Does Jisung have a cat date with the cute boy down the street? “Okay!” Maybe he does. 

They wave to each other one last time before there’s incoherent yelling from inside the house and Minho shrugs apologetically before closing the window and drawing the curtain. 

Jisung picks up his skateboard and walks the rest of the way back home, even though it’s sweltering and Jisung can feel his shirt plastering to his back with sweat. If he gets onto the board right then, he’s liable to fall right back off again because his mind is nowhere near his bodily safety as he gets home.

Cute _and_ cat-loving _and_ interested in talking with Jisung? Hell yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you think minho didn't fricking lion king dori into the air, you’re wrong.
> 
> [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
